


Nouvel épisode

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Closeted Character, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Eddie passe la soirée devant la télé en attendant que son petit ami rentre à la maison
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 3





	Nouvel épisode

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le prompt lancé par Ploum "Je ne vous imaginais pas être un voleur aussi expérimenté"  
> Je voulais écrire une petite bricole sur le talent de comédien de Richie, souvent peu mis en scène dans les fanfictions

« Je ne vous imaginais pas être un voleur aussi expérimenté. », déclara la belle blonde voluptueuse en crachant un nuage de vapeur parfumé.

L'homme se pencha vers elle, le visage si près de sa nuque qu'on ne voyait ni son expression, ni sa main qui s'était dirigée lentement mais sûrement vers le collier en pierres précieuses que la jeune femme portait autour du cou.

\- Et vous n'avez encore rien vu, susurra-t-il d'un ton mystérieux, ses lèvres pleines effleurant la peau nue de la blonde.

\- Vous êtes un beau parleur, répliqua cette dernière en tentant de cacher son trouble grandissant, manifesté par sa main qui agitait sa vapoteuse devant elle comme une arme dérisoire de défense. Cela n'empêchera pas la police de vous mettre la main dessus et de vous coffrer pour de bon !

L'homme releva soudain la tête et son regard bleu la transperça sur place, nimbé d'une innocence juvénile et moqueuse.

\- Allez-vous me dénoncer ?, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Visiblement en proie à une lutte intérieure terrible, la jeune femme prit vivement une bouffée. L'homme attendit patiemment et porta délicatement le poignet frêle à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser.

La jeune femme le fixa avec intensité.

\- Je vous laisse 20 minutes d'avance.

L'homme lui sourit. Il avait l'air d'un gosse à qui l'on proposait une partie de cache-cache, et c'était au fond bel et bien ce qu'il était, malgré son apparence soignée – ses cheveux bruns gominés en arrière, sa figure dégagée, sa mâchoire carrée et son costume à la veste blanche ornée d'une rose rouge en guise de pochette.

\- Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt, murmura-t-il avant de glisser de son tabouret et quitter le bar.

La caméra s'attarda sur la blonde, qui soupira longuement avant de prendre une gorgée à son verre qu'elle avait quasiment abandonner.

A son cou, le collier avait disparu mais elle ne s'en était pas encore rendue compte. Tandis qu'elle buvait, les sirènes de police se mirent à retentir, couvrant la musique discrète provenant de la scène.

Puis l'épisode s'interrompit, lançant le générique de fin.

Eddie, emmitouflé dans le canapé, en jogging et t-shirt lui servant de pyjama, grogna en éteignant la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande. Il consulta l'heure sur son portable et en profita pour relire le dernier sms de Richie l'invitant à ne pas l'attendre pour manger. Les reliefs de son maigre repas étaient toujours sur la table basse et Eddie se répéta qu'il devrait faire sa vaisselle, mais il n'en avait pas l'énergie.

Il bailla longuement derrière son poing, et se décida à quitter le confort des coussins pour rejoindre son lit. Il prit néanmoins son assiette vide et ses couverts pour les apporter dans l'évier de la cuisine – il les nettoierait demain.

C'était rare qu'il mange devant la télé, surtout avec Netflix où il était possible de reprendre le visionnage une fois le repas terminé, mais une fois n'était pas coutume, il regardait une chaîne câblée afin de découvrir comme tout le monde la dernière série du célèbre ex-humoristique Richard Tozier.

Il avait trouvé que le rôle de voleur séducteur au grand cœur lui allait bien et lui permettait d'exploiter une nouvelle palette de ses qualités d'acteur. Il entrait à merveille dans son personnage, lui insufflant espièglerie et sarcasme tout en restant presque intouchable et surtout charmeur.

Eddie n'aurait jamais imaginé Richie avec un look de crooner, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vu, il devait reconnaître que ça le mettait bien en valeur.

Lorsque le personnage de Richie flirtait avec la blonde, sans doute destinée à devenir son intérêt amoureux au fil des épisodes, Eddie se trouvait comme happé par son jeu, et il frissonnait en imaginant que c'était avec lui que Richie flirtait ainsi.

A la maison, Richie ne se comportait pas comme ça. Ils sortaient ensemble, pourtant ils ne flirtaient jamais. A moins que se disputer soit leur manière de flirter. Eddie c'était déjà posé sérieusement la question.

Bien loin de son personnage suave, Richie était un dragueur maladroit et offensant, utilisant toujours l'humour pour plaire, ce qui avait un peu tendance à désamorcer ses tentatives de séduction, et surtout à ruiner tout romantisme.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Eddie. Il n'était pas très romantique de toute façon, et il aimait que Richie sache répondre à ses provocations avec verve. Il avait un don certain pour apaiser ses inquiétudes, ce qui était paradoxal. Quand ils se disputaient, c'était toujours parce que Eddie était agacé, stressé ou attristé par quelque chose, et il n'était pas doué pour parler de ses états émotionnels. Cependant, avec Richie il n'avait pas besoin d'en parler, ou en tout cas pas sur le moment, parce que Richie s'arrangeait toujours pour diriger son attention vers quelque chose de ridicule et de comique, le faisant passer d'une rage intempestive à un éclat de rire en quelques minutes. Même quand ils se disputaient, ça finissait toujours par être amusant.

Richie avait ce don-là.

Après avoir éteint les lumières, Eddie se traîna jusqu'à la chambre et se débarrassa de ses chaussons avant de se glisser dans le lit.

D'habitude, il lisait toujours un peu, car il aimait profiter de la présence de Richie un peu plus longtemps, même si ce dernier essayait juste de dormir, même s'ils ne parlaient pas. Eddie aimait entendre son souffle à côté de lui s'apaiser pendant qu'il tournait les pages d'un énième essai d'économie.

Toutefois, cette nuit il était seul, et il le ressentait jusqu'au fond de ses os, le froid le pénétrant même à travers le drap et la couette.

Il s'enroula dans le tissu dans le but de se réchauffer et ferma résolument les paupières. Il repassa de mémoire les meilleures moments de l'épisode qu'il venait de voir – la course poursuite en bagnoles, la première apparition de Richie, la scène de vol dans la bijouterie, le flirt dans le bar.

Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une belle alchimie, sa co-star et lui. Eddie n'était pas du type jaloux – du moins ne se considérait-il pas comme tel – mais le fait que Richie ne soit pas « out » publiquement le rendait parfois paranoïaque. Richie l'avait prévenu qu'en tant que célébrité, il n'était pas rare que les magazines et les tabloïds lui inventent des romances dès qu'il fréquentait la moindre femme.

Eddie supposait qu'avec le succès de la série – les critiques de la presse était très élogieuse – ça allait aller en s'accentuant.

Il n'en voulait pas à Richie. Il faisait simplement son travail. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait de regretter de n'être que Eddie Kaspbrak, petit employé de bureau modèle. Il rêvait parfois d'autre chose, d'être à égalité avec Richie, de marcher fièrement à ses côtés sur le tapis rouge...

Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne changerait rien. Ce n'était pas parce que Richie avait honte de lui qu'il n'officialisait pas leur relation.

Il avait juste peur, peur du regard des autres, peur des critiques. Et comment Eddie pourrait l'en blâmer ? Lui-même était resté dans le placard pendant plusieurs décennies, s'auto-persuadant que l'hétérosexualité finirait par l'habiter s'il y croyait suffisamment fort.

Avec le recul, il réalisait à quel point c'était ridicule. Il avait quitté Derry, et il était resté un gamin immature et crédule, avalant n'importe quel bobard sur tel ou tel médicament, les rumeurs dangereuses et autres légendes urbaines qui l'empêchaient par exemple de prendre le métro ou de manger des œufs.

Il se retourna dans son lit, tentant de chasser ces pensées intrusives et moroses qui lui pourrissaient la tête. S'il continuait, il serait incapable de s'endormir, et il en avait pourtant bien l'intention.

Pourtant, cela ne fit pas disparaître les pensées négatives pour autant.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait attendu dans le noir que le sommeil vienne le prendre, mais il entendit le verrou de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Il calma sa respiration et attendit.

Après plusieurs minutes à guetter les bruits – Richie qui enlevait ses chaussures et son manteau, qui refermait le verrou derrière lui – il entendit Richie se diriger vers la chambre et entrouvrir la porte.

\- Eds, tu dors ?

Bien évidemment, Eddie se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre, faisant semblant de dormir. Sans doute que sa prestation était convaincante car Richie lâcha un soupir et, sans allumer la lumière, il se glissa dans la pièce et commença de se déshabiller. Il récupéra un vieux t-shirt et un caleçon dans un tiroir, qu'il ouvrit avec précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit, puis quitta la chambre. Eddie entendit l'eau couler et en déduisit qu'il devait prendre une douche.

C'est au son de l'eau qu'il s'endormit, rassuré que Richie soit enfin rentré. Chez eux.


End file.
